


Touchdown

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College Football, Fluff, Football, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: Jongin breaks a lot of stereotypes with his placement on the college football team, and draws a lot of attention to himself as the team's designated feature back. Captain Kris Wu is intrigued, and not nearly as mean and harsh as everyone seems to think.





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> For kairisfest @ LJ
> 
> Prompt: Jongin's not the only unmated omega in the university, but he is in the football team. Although it hasn't been a problem before (not even his heat), when they played against their rival school things gets a little bit out of his hand. Especially with their new Captain, an unmated Alpha. 
> 
> A/N: This turned out to be a lot longer than I had intended- my goal was 5K max, and it kind of got away on me. Still, I enjoyed writing this prompt, and I while i'm sure it's not precisely what the prompter had expected, I made sure to include the requested elements as best I could; complete with development!!!! smut, comedy, and romance.

While it exceeded the norm, it went without saying that Jongin would effortlessly make it onto the highschool football team when tryouts came around.

 

The same way he had with the baseball team, and the soccer team, and really… Anything regarding athletics. Jongin was a natural, and everyone knew it.

 

Everyone, barring _himself._

 

Which really just made him all the more endearing- a breath of fresh air in an environment filled with egotistical Alphas, and the Betas with complexes regarding their placement in the ever-harmful human pecking order, who were intent on making it clear that they had _something_ to prove.

 

Success was almost a given, but surpassing the majority of the team wasn't something that anyone had anticipated. Initially, Jongin impressed people by keeping up with his alpha and beta teammates- having an Omega on the team was virtually unheard of, but not because of societal standards.

 

No, Omegas were more than welcome to tryout for the team- it just so happened that _most_ Omegas really just… Weren't even remotely interested.

 

And the few that _were_ just couldn't make the final cut, for one reason or another, alongside countless Betas and Alphas who faced the same thing.

 

After the initial shock and novelty of having Jongin on the team wore off, he impressed in other ways- like with his dedication to the sport and the team, and his perfectly executed moves and plays. He only got better with time, carrying the team, and oftentimes being the difference between a win and a loss.

 

It was to no one's surprise that Jongin eventually landed himself a full football scholarship to a prestigious University- one which he wisely didn't hesitate to accept, accompanied by his best childhood friend, Sehun.

 

\--

 

 

 

Initially, when rumors spread about an Omega joining the team in the upcoming season, they thought it was a ploy to gain publicity- there was no way any _sane_ , healthy Omega would _want_ to participate in a sweaty, full contact sport loaded with huge, aggressive dudes promising to bowl them over. Not of their own volition.

 

The majority of the team seemed to believe they'd parsed it out- the University was attempting to diversify their football team to show everyone that they were _different_ , more _accepting_ , and accommodating to all genders and sexes. It was all bullshit, of course, though that was the message that the school was likely trying to convey.

 

The hype died down remarkably quickly, and when tryouts came around near the beginning of the following season, the news was all but forgotten.

 

Mostly, everyone on the team was _intrigued._ The new school year would bring about countless new names and faces.

 

They scarcely believed an Omega would _actually_ be joining the team. It was only later that they'd find that they'd unknowingly gained _three_.

 

It was all pretty anticlimactic- the majority of the team having been largely convinced that having an Omega on the team would pose to be an issue.

 

But beneath the layers of sweat and dirt, and uncomfortable uniforms, they were all more or less the same. Alpha, Beta, Omega? All buried and forgotten for the duration of their time out on the field practicing and playing.

 

In retrospect, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo should have been pretty _obvious_ \- Given their slight frames, and small statures. Baekhyun had curves, and Kyungsoo was just short of petite, if not for his frankly impressive amount of muscle mass.

 

But they'd pinned them both to be Betas- the middle ground between both Alphas and Omegas, which team were mostly composed of.

 

It didn't actually _matter_ , but it was still something of a shock to walk in on the pair, Kyungsoo shirtless, and Baekhyun's pants around his knees. Kyungsoo's palm pressing in between his shoulder blades to effectively pin him to the lockers, with three fingers of his opposite hand buried inside of his ass- slick dribbling down his hand and wrist as he fucked him with them.

 

They _had_ disappeared in the middle of practice.

 

Fortunately, only a select few of the teammates actually preyed witness to the… Enticing scene- the Captain hastily urging them back and out of the change rooms, shutting the door behind them once they were all out.

 

The two youngest members were flushed pink and wide-eyed- with Jongin's face buried in his own hands as he scrubbed at his eyes to will the image away.

 

“ _I didn't see anything._ ” He murmured, prompting a snort from Sehun, but a haste nod in agreement.

 

It only went to show that having an Omega, or several, on the team, didn't prompt much of a difference at all. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo played just as hard as the rest of their teammates, and were somehow even _more_ aggressive on the field.

 

The pair were among the team's top players- and were faster, more agile and coordinated.

 

The negative connotations dissipated in no time at all.

 

The twin bite marks and hickeys the two were always sporting suddenly made a lot more sense.

 

It had never been Jongin's intention to _hide_ what he was, but rather, he'd never had any discernable _reason_ to reveal it to the rest of the team. It made virtually no difference, so he'd never thought it necessary to bring it up.

 

 

 

Sehun was the youngest, but somehow, it was _Jongin_ who became the baby of the team. It was a sort of natural progression, Jongin was a sweet kid, with a discernable naivete in comparison to his peers, and was well-liked from the very beginning of the season because of it.

 

It started with just a small handful of players- all gathered around a table in the cafeteria whilst making idle conversation- conversation which _happened_ to fall into the _borderline_ inappropriate realm- if only in jest.

 

A somewhat lewd remark prompted a chorus of raucous laughter from the table, accompanied by an evidently perplexed Jongin who innocently inquired, “ _What does that mean?”_

 

Had it been _anyone_ else, and he'd have been teased incessantly for his lack of knowing-

 

But this was _Jongin_.

 

The table fell into silence, the person who'd made said lewd remark swallowing dryly as the other members looked at him expectantly.

 

 

 

It was only for a short period of time where his teammates held onto the delusion that Jongin was _innocent_ and _sheltered_ \- a delusion which was dispelled very shortly after being conjured. Through random conversations, Jongin revealed that he held much the same mentality as the rest of the crew- he just happened to be _significantly_ less interested in the _sex_ aspect of attraction.

 

Even so, there was a clear divide between Jongin and the rest of the team- but not so much as to make him feel isolated, or terribly _different_ … Just held in a higher regard than the vast majority of them.

 

Among other things, Jongin was their star running back- arguably one of the most important positions on the team. His popularity in their University was abundant.

 

That, accompanied by his age and gentle nature, and of _course_ his teammates had to look out for him.

 

Even if it became a bit excessive, to the extent that people were _warded_ _away_ after attempting to strike up conversation with him. Jongin was desirable in every sense of the word- from his sharp visuals to the way he seemed to brighten the room just by _being_ there.

 

Jongin couldn't say he minded- social interaction with people he'd never met before was exhausting at best, no matter how polite or tentative. With the exception of his teammates, of his figurative pack, so to speak, Jongin very much enjoyed keeping to himself.

 

 

 

Jongin’s forgetful nature didn't _generally_ prove to be an issue- a minor inconvenience at most, but easily overlooked.

 

However, some things were impossible to turn a blind eye to- like Jongin's legs abruptly giving out from beneath him after a particularly vigorous practice- eyes clouded over, skin running on just the wrong side of too warm.

 

Kyungsoo, who'd been walking alongside him, was at his side in a mere fraction of a second- giving pause after winding an arm around his waist and swallowing dryly as he wordlessly helped the younger man back to his feet- adamantly denying help from any of their other teammates.

 

A sweeping glance over the pair and Baekhyun knew all he needed to- taking up residence on the younger man's opposite side.

 

“Jongin just isn't feeling very well, don't worry about it,” He casually explained to their moderately panicked Captain; Appearing dubious at best, but understanding that it was time for him to back off- if Kyungsoo’s uncharacteristically terse expression was anything to go by.

 

Thankfully, Jongin's roommate was absent- allowing the duo to relax upon entering the dorm room, as the smaller man set Jongin down on his unmade bed.

 

“What do you want, Jongin?” He tried after ensuring that he had his attention- a gentle hand cupping his jaw- the haze momentarily dissipating.

 

They knew the signs better than anyone, even if his scent was _remarkably_ unremarkable. The scent of _heat_ just barely clung to his skin- and if not for their close proximity, they wouldn't even have been able to detect it.

 

But besides the dazedness and unnatural warmth, Jongin seemingly remained largely unaffected- leaning into Kyungsoo's hand with a hum of content.

 

As a mated pair, they didn't need to worry about the typical _desperation_ and utter _discomfort_ that generally accompanied a heat- nor the methods of preventing it or lessening its effects, as most unmated Omegas tended to do for sake of convenience and safety.

 

“I'm okay.” He murmured, wincing at the hoarseness of his voice, “I think… I'll just go to sleep now.” Kyungsoo tentatively withdrew his hand, sharing a look with Baekhyun as the youngest flopped down onto his mattress and promptly buried himself under his sheets- back facing the room.

 

“Are you sure you don't… Need anything?” Baekhyun tried cautiously, eyebrows furrowed, but shoulders relaxing when Jongin shook his head in response.

 

Genuine concern urged Kyungsoo to offer him a place to stay if he felt as though staying in his dorm was unwise- he wasn't entirely sure _what_ he'd expected from the younger man, but it wasn't for him to be so... Carefree, and relaxed.

 

Granted, that _was_ a good thing.

 

Jongin's heat, and Jongin being an Omega by extension, was a non-issue.

 

The duo left feeling a little more at ease, but no less confused as to _how_ they hadn't realized it sooner.

 

Jongin wisely stayed in the following day, but was back on his feet in no time at all- albeit slightly less alert. If anyone noticed, they didn't make a point of mentioning it.

 

 

 

The rest of the football season continued in much the same way as it had since the beginning- the team succeeding by a large margin, but for the most part, passing by rather uneventfully. Their continual winning streak was the talk of the school, and while that was definitely _exciting… Nothing_ new, or particularly noteworthy came about.

 

But the impending loss of their Captain soon became more and more apparent- within the following months, he'd be graduating. Graduating meant aging out. Aging out meant… No longer being the Captain of the University football team.

 

There was talk, speculation among their crowd about who would be selected next- there were a few viable candidates, some standing out more than the rest. But nothing would be confirmed until the season following- during which the coach would appoint two outstanding players that were to be assessed and voted on.

 

The player which received the most votes would receive the heavy-laden and burdensome title of _Captain,_ and all that accompanied it.

 

 

 

 

With the beginning of the new season just around the corner- excitement was in the air. Many of their more experienced players had aged out alongside the Captain- set out to pursue careers in relation to their years upon years of studies, while a select few moved on into the big leagues.

 

It was a fresh start, for some- a new opportunity to those who hadn't managed to make it onto the team the year previous.

 

Ultimately, their leaving meant more new teammates; More new faces to see, and names to learn.

 

A small group of which just so happened to have transferred in from China.

 

The University's play at _diversity_ was still ongoing.

 

 

 

 

While there had been plenty of viable candidates to claim the prestigious title of _Captain,_ none suited role as much as a certain Kris Wu.

 

 _Alpha_ Kris Wu. Tall, brooding, mysterious; things that were all in speculation, as no one on the team had actually _met_ him. Not yet.

 

And when they finally _did,_ his intended placement on the team quickly became abundantly clear.  
  
His very presence demanded attention, and utmost respect from _everyone_ \- Kris wasn’t _mean_ per se _,_ but he was by no means _nice,_ either.  
  
Typically, respect was earned- on the field, and off; But _something_ about Kris had a significant portion of the team readily wanting to give that to him from the get-go. Reasonably, they were still wary. Kris had been selected without their input, and they almost felt _cheated_ .  
  
He hadn’t proven himself, hadn’t displayed his talent, or ability to lead- No one knew anything about him. Having a Captain that was unavailable was virtually useless to a team- it was the Captain’s job to be approachable, and understanding.  
  
But Kris really didn’t seem to be either of those things.  
  
They hoped for the best.

 

And by the beginning of their first game of the season, he’d proved them all wrong.  
  
It soon became clear that Kris definitely wasn’t nearly as detached as the rest of the team had initially parsed him to be. Kris wasn’t _unfriendly_ so much as he was cautious. It was a new school, a new environment, where he was essentially thrown in and told to _lead_ . He knew just as well as they that he hadn’t earned his place as Captain, not in the beginning- so he’d been on guard, then.  
  
That, and he wasn’t particularly confident in his Korean.

  
To the general public, Kris Wu’s reputation preceded him; still holding onto the erroneous belief that he was _mean_ , and aggressive, and someone you _definitely_ would think twice about messing with. It became common knowledge in no time at all, and Kris knew better than to try and change their opinion of him.  
  
If he was mean, _Alpha_ Captain Kris Wu, then he was mean, _Alpha_ Captain Kris Wu.

 

 

  
  
  
“I don’t think he likes me,” Jongin murmured quietly, flatly- expression unreadable. His teammates made pause, sharing wary glances amongst one another; they had nothing to either prove or disprove his statement. Jongin _had_ always perceived things differently than the rest of the team.  
  
“What makes you say that?” Queue Kyungsoo coming to the rescue- as per usual, when it came to anything regarding Jongin. Baekhyun was never far behind.  
  
“I… He won’t even look at me?” Jongin sounded just as confused as the rest of them felt.  
  
“Oh, he _definitely_ looks at you, Nini,” Jongdae teased from somewhere to the right- and Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed- decidedly ignoring the implications behind his statement.  
  
“When he’s talking to me, he always avoids making eye contact. Sometimes, he doesn’t even face me at all.” Jongin sounded horribly disheartened by his apparent revelation, relaxing minutely with Kyungsoo’s hand rubbing the small of his back. It would have been endearing, if not for the fact that Jongin seemed _genuinely_ bothered.  
  
“Have you ever tried talking to him outside of practice?” Baekhyun tried, and Jongin paused in thought before tentatively shaking his head.  
  
“I think he’s just… Busy, Jongin. It’s still the beginning of the football season, and as a new Captain he has a _lot_ on his plate.”  
  
The effect was almost instantaneous- his teammates relaxing, some, when his expression softened. They’d intelligently titled the involuntary reactions Jongin unknowingly elicited from his teammates whenever he had highs, or lows, ‘ _The Jongin Effect.’_ Collectively, they breathed an inaudible sigh of relief.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, just between you and me…” Baekhyun began, signature smirk in place, in a tone of voice that he _knew_ everyone could understand perfectly well, and Jongin paid apt attention.  
  
“Kyungsoo can never take his eyes off of you,” There was amusement there, and while the rest of the table burst into snickers, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, muttering a low, “Do you want to die?” To his tease of a mate, Jongin perked up noticeably.

“Really?”

 

 

While initially he'd been unsure due to his standing- or rather, complete lack thereof, there was no denying that Kris Wu was _good._

 

An excellent player, a great teammate, and most pertinently, a good _leader._

 

And as he did with anything regarding football, Jongin took notice.

 

He was nothing short of impressive- but Jongin wasn't one for _envy,_ not with his soft, more gentle nature. Perhaps to other Alphas, Or overconfident Betas, he could be considered a threat- especially with a small portion of the school's population completely enamored with him.

 

With big, tough, Chinese transfer student, and Captain of the University football team, Kris Wu. Who didn't have _time_ for relationships, or flings. His focus, first and foremost, was his team.

 

Jongin reasoned that his numerous admirers didn't actually _know_ him. Not like the team did. They took him at face value, as they were wont to.

 

Because if they _did_ truly know him, they would know that outside of the game, he was a complete klutz. That he was actually… Kind of a dork. Handsome, yes, but his extreme overreactions sort of took away from that.

 

Jongin _had_ finally mustered the courage to talk to him, but their relationship, for the most part, remained unchanged, if not slightly more comfortable. This lead to the inevitable discovery that Kris didn't at all dislike him, but that he just… Really wasn't talented when it came to social interaction.

 

But that was okay, because Jongin wasn't, either.

 

Kris didn't treat him any differently than he treated the rest of his teammates- maintaining easygoing, mutual relationships with the majority. If they felt like they could talk to him about anything that might have been bothering them, that would lead to them ultimately becoming stronger, and more tight-knit as a team. Kris openly encouraged communication, pushed until he got at least _some_ sort of response, from the less willing, more envious individuals.

 

But even _they_ had come to like him.

 

Long gone was the view of Kris being _cold_ , or _mean_ . Of being _dark,_ and _mysterious._ Those preconceived notions had been dispelled almost as quickly as they'd been conjured.

 

“I really like him,” Jongin admitted easily, prompting Chanyeol and Baekhyun to make pause in the middle of their shared spare.

 

“ _Like_ him?” Chanyeol tried cautiously, eyes wide, and Jongin looked at him, perplexed.

 

“Yes. Like him.”

 

“ _Like_ him _Like him?”_

 

 _“_ Chanyeol, that's what I just said.” Jongin huffed, and Baekhyun snickered beside him- scowling when it earned him an elbow to the ribs.

 

“Do you have a _crush_ on him?” Baekhyun supplied, narrowing his eyes at Chanyeol before redirecting them towards Jongin.

 

“What? No.” Jongin scoffed, replying easily and without a split second of hesitation.

 

“I just… He's really cool, and…” Jongin quietened, voice trailing off as his eyebrows knit together.

 

“And he's good at football, and strategizing…” Jongin leaned forward on his elbows, head in his hands, a soft sigh escaping him.

 

“It’s Hero worship,” Junmyeon inputted cheerfully, having listened in on the conversation.

 

“But he isn't a Hero, Hyung…” Jongin responded, confusion evident.

 

“Not _literally_ a hero, Jongin. But you admire him because you're impressed by what he can do,” Junmyeon nodded emphatically. “That's hero worship.”

 

“No offense, Hyung, but that… Sounds kind of lame?”

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “Take it as you will.”

 

 

 

“Jongin,” Kris called out as he was making to walk off the field after a game against a rival University- just _narrowly_ won, but won nonetheless, thanks to Jongin's quick footing and resilience.

 

“Captain?” He replied after turning around, looking confused, and almost… Nervous, if the way his fingers were curling into fists were any indication. Doubting himself.

 

“You were amazing today, out there… You did a really great job,” Kris offered his version of a warm smile- slightly awkward, but genuine nonetheless. Jongin felt his heart constrict in his chest.

 

“ _Really?”_ He breathed, eyes widening, appearing as though he were mere seconds away from bursting into a panic. Like he couldn't believe the praise he was receiving, which Kris couldn't quite wrap his head around.

 

He'd more than earned it. Surely… Surely he knew that?

 

“Really.”

 

Jongin's offered him a small smile that reached his eyes, and Kris involuntarily found himself relaxing in an instant.

 

Had Jongin… Always had such an affect on him?

 

He'd never praised him like that before, nothing beyond a stiff _good job_ , or _great play_ , so there was no way for him to discern.

 

Momentarily, he felt somewhat guilty for never having acknowledged him further. Jongin shouldn't have been surprised to receive his praise. Kris resolved to be more vocal in his appreciation.

 

But Jongin was practically radiating with it, riding on an adrenaline high from the game, in combination with how happy he was to have earned his Captain's commendation. It was more than enough to distract Kris from any lingering mixed feelings towards himself, or his own methods as a Captain.

 

 

 

 

That minimal interaction had been enough of a catalyst for them to speak comfortably between one another. Not just as Captain to subordinate, but almost as something more along the lines of... Friend to friend.

 

He'd never noticed Jongin being exceptionally talkative, or social, but with him, that really seemed to be the case. He wasn't sure if it was endearing, or worrisome, but he took it in stride. He simmered down quickly enough- less eager to talk to him, but no less comfortable for it.

 

Which is why, when another teammate had teasingly mentioned in passing that _their Nini_ had a crush on him, he hadn't a single doubt in his mind that that was the truth. Kris silently fretted, knowing that he'd need to shut him down, sooner or later- but too, knowing, that he'd _hate_ to be the reason for Jongin's smile fading.

 

Kris absolutely liked Jongin.

 

He liked Jongin the same way he liked Baekhyun, and Minseok. No more, no less- but perhaps, holding a _bit_ of favoritism towards their star player. Jongin was an asset.

 

He had about ten different potential scenarios in his head, in regards to how the conversation would be carried out. But none of those ten included the _actual_ reaction his apparent concerns earned.

 

In retrospect, Jongin gave no _true_ indication that he _actually_ felt the same way about Kris that his teammate had implied.

 

“What?” He sounded… Baffled. Like he was shocked by the accusation- jabbing a thumb towards his own chest with his eyebrows raised, after Kris had _finally_ decided to talk to him about it, pulling him aside after practice.

 

“ _Me?”_ He reiterated, several emotions flashing across his face, from surprise, to outrage, and finally amusement.

 

What he ultimately earned was a fit of genuine laughter bubbling up from Jongin's chest- shoulders shaking with mirth as he bowed his head and tried to stifle it. Kris felt just as confused as Jongin did.

 

“You… Don't?” He tried with a wince, relief laden in his tone, and Jongin adamantly shook his head no, a grin on his mouth.

 

“No way, what gave you that idea?” The amusement was definitely still there- Kris supposed that, despite his own embarrassment, amusement was much better than the alternative.

 

But it faded, some, when Kris didn't respond for some time- contemplative. Like he didn't have a legitimate reason.

 

His smile fell, some, and Kris inexplicably felt his stomach drop, swallowing dryly.

 

“Is it because I'm an Omega?” He tried gently, imploring, but Kris could _feel_ the hurt he emanated.

 

His extended silence _definitely_ looked bad- which was, in reality, him trying to process the words.

 

_What?_

 

_Omega?_

 

“No!” Kris blurted- probably too loudly, and too abrupt, but wanting to clarify before things took a turn for the worse. Jongin's eyebrows furrowed, looking up at the Captain expectantly with his arms folded across his chest.

 

“Another teammate may have… Implied that you had a crush on me…” He explained, sheepishly, and Jongin looked extremely unimpressed.

 

“And you just… Believed them?”

 

“I just had to make sure. I don't want any distractions on the field, please understand.”

 

“Are you implying that I'm a distraction?”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, before catching up with himself- “Wait, no!” He defended helplessly, and Jongin's eyes narrowed dangerously before he muttered a low _goodbye_ and made to leave.

 

Kris whimpered.

 

 

 

Jongin wasn't exactly _capable_ of getting, and remaining angry with someone- but that didn't change the fact that he was _extremely_ unimpressed with Kris's accusation- at least for a time.

 

All it took was Kris praising him once more for that unimpressed-ness to dissipate. The Captain resolved not to bring it up again; that was _probably_ in his best interest. He still felt _slightly_ guilty for what he'd implied, but if Jongin got over it, then he could, too.

 

But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't started noticing him, more- something he felt guilty for, too. Kris finding out what Jongin was didn't at all change _who_ he was, or what he was capable of achieving. It was like _Omega_ had been the magic word.

 

Jongin deserved a lot better from his Captain.

 

Kris warily kept his distance, pushing how great it felt to make him laugh, and to smile, to the very back of his mind. He couldn't _deny_ it, but he could do his damnedest to ignore it.

 

It was kind of ironic, how he'd confronted Jongin about his supposed crush on Kris, only to find his chest tightening with every beat of silence. To find his stomach flipping when he started laughing- at him, no less- but Kris found that if making Jongin _that_ happy was at his own expense, he'd happily oblige.

 

He didn't want to conclude that it had just been him projecting his own feelings, but… That was really what it was starting to look like.

 

They hadn't spent much time together at all, besides during football practices, games, and outings, which weren't one on one. Hadn't talked much at all, although they had reached a level where they could do so easily.

 

Kris… Didn't know a whole lot about Jongin. Hell, he'd only _just_ found out that he wasn't a Beta, but that was something he tried to adamantly ignore, too- But… But he was finding, more and more, that he kind of… _Really_ wanted to.

 

Cold, Alpha, Captain Kris Wu had a crush. Cold, Alpha, Captain Kris Wu _also_ didn't stand a chance.

 

It had become abundantly clear, since the beginning, that the majority of the team had this weird sort of… Protective, almost _mothering_ attitude towards Jongin. Suddenly, it made a whole lot more sense.

 

Surely, even if he'd _wanted_ to try, they'd kill him long before he got the chance.

 

For a time, he'd tried to justify the attraction as a naturally occurring thing- later reasoning that if that was _truly_ the case, then why hadn't he felt that way since the very beginning?

 

“You look like you're about to kill someone, or like you're seconds away from having a psychotic break. I'm not entirely sure which one,” Shook him from his apparent reverie, picking his head up from his folded arms atop the table to look at who'd decided to join him.

 

Speak of the _devil._

 

Surely his panic, or surprise, showed on his face, because Jongin frowned as his eyebrows furrowed, “Are… You okay?” He tried gently instead, missing the way his Captain completely froze up when he reached out to feel his forehead, and then the side of his face. Kris's eyelids fluttered shut, exhaling shakily as his nails bit into his palms.

 

“You're a little warm,” Jongin shook his head with a small _tsk,_ and Kris sighed in relief when he dropped his hand back down to his side.

 

“Haven't been sleeping well,” He lied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Like he hadn't gone stalk still as soon as Jongin had announced his presence.

 

“Oh…” Jongin trailed off, dropping his eyes down to the table for a few seconds, temporarily lost in thought, before meeting his gaze once more. “Are we okay?”

 

Kris made sure to answer promptly, this time around, “Yeah. Yeah, why wouldn't we be?” He forced a smile, but Jongin didn't look entirely convinced.

 

“I don't know…. Things have felt sort of weird since….” He trailed off, rubbing at his eyes, but relaxing when Kris nodded in understanding.

 

“I've just been busy, Jongin. I have a lot on my mind. Don't worry about it. If there was a problem, you know I'd come to you directly.” _Liar._ Kris internalized, mentally slapping himself.

 

“Okay,” Jongin nodded, small smile pulling at his full mouth, and Kris tried his hardest not to stare.

 

“Well, it's a big game tomorrow, Captain. Make sure you get enough rest.” The game in question was versing one of the university's long-time rivals, a team at the same level as them, with just as many wins under their belt. The semifinals were just around the corner, yet Jongin made him more nervous than the prospect of losing did.

 

 

 

 

 

As a high, full contact sport, Kris was no stranger to seeing his teammates get injured. He'd seen sprains, concussions, lacerations, and breaks- and while it was somewhat disheartening to see your crew get hurt on the field, as a Captain, nothing had ever, _ever_ pissed him off as much as what was happening to Jongin.

 

He vaguely recalled Jongin asking if he was a distraction, and Kris adamantly denying it in a panic, but there was no question as to whether or not he was distracting him now.

 

He had to pull it together, though. He was angry, but he didn't have _time_ to be angry. He tried his best to ignore it because it was Jongin, and he was probably just paying too close attention to him. He had a game to play, a team to lead. Jongin's position as running back had always made him a likely target, especially with Kris handing the ball to him on nearly every play.

 

But their fullbacks, Howon and Wonho, and linebackers were usually adept in blocking for him to prevent that from happening.

 

Upon further observation, and Kris could see that they were doing exactly what they always did- or at least, attempting to- because Jongin was being targeted on _every_ play- even when he wasn't even handling the ball. By the same person, no less.

 

Jongin was tough, but even he could only handle so much.

 

With reluctance, Kris decided to pull him off of the field after going down for the fifth time. It took him a little bit longer to get up, groaning in pain when he did. Kris released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

 

He protested, anger burning in his eyes, but grit his teeth and stomped off. Kris couldn't say he felt bad. The referee had ignored his accusations against the player for showing unsportsmanlike conduct, so there wasn't much else he could do.

 

Thankfully, after changing up their play the second time Jongin had been tackled with the ball, they'd managed to gain a decent lead in points, successfully executing their plays as practiced.

 

Halftime consisted of Jongin all but begging for Kris to let him back into the game- that the defensive tackle from the other team hadn't actually been intentionally targeting him. Eyes widened, and pleading, puppy-like pout in place, and Kris couldn't turn him down.

 

He probably should have.

 

But the result was somewhat satisfying, nonetheless.

 

The play began, Kris opting to pass the ball to one of the wide receivers, Baekhyun, instead of Jongin, just as the opposite team's defensive tackle broke through the line of scrimmage to do _precisely_ what Kris expected him to do. But from the looks of things, Jongin had, too.

 

He allowed himself to look open, an easy target, right before the defensive tackle made to slam into him. Seconds before impact, Jongin braced himself for it- stance widened, knees bent with his hands on them. This time, Jongin made sure he wouldn't go down, and Kris felt something akin to pride swell up within him from, their feature back's uncanny ability to strategize coming into play.

 

The defensive tackle was on his back in mere _seconds_ \- Kris watching with muted shock, definitely too distracted in the middle of a play, as _Jongin_ took him down instead.

 

But contrary to Kris's expectation, neither party made to get up. _Instead_ what he got was his star player _wrestling_ on the playing field with the tackle who'd purposefully been antagonizing him throughout the entirety of the game.

 

But they had a game to win. Kris didn't have _time_ to babysit Jongin. He could take care of himself and make his own decisions, he rationalized.

 

But then the wire masks came off, followed by helmets being discarded, and he watched with muted shock as Jongin’s frustration got the best of him and he fisted the tackle’s jersey to haul him up and hold him in place as he a slammed his fist into his face.  

  
Momentarily frozen by the display, the Captain watched as he repeated the action once more. And then again, and then agai-  
  
The play went on until the referee blew his whistle, and the crowd watched as the game came to an abrupt halt, the timer on pause. Silently, his team was rooting for him- even as they watched two security guards try to wrestle them apart, Jongin refusing to let go, fueled by his rage and frustration, until the Captain stepped in to put an end to the tussle.  
  
One arm wound around his waist, Jongin growled his frustration as Kris bodily _hauled_ him off of the other player- going to far as to dig his nails into his arms in an attempt at getting away. Kris hissed his name, squeezing him a little more tightly to restrict his movements.  
  
Kris had seen Jongin angry. Had seen Jongin upset, but never, _never_ before had Kris witnessed such a display. Such a complete lack of inhibition and utter carelessness for his reputation. He _understood,_ to an extent, but Kris was the voice of reason. _Understanding_ didn't mean he could stand idly by and let it happen.  
  
Jongin wasn't _just_ upset, though- And Kris finally registered that he'd completely lost control when he _bit_ his arm in a final attempt at getting his Captain to let go. He didn't, however- just squeezed him tighter as he hissed out a low, commanding, "Jongin! Jongin, _Stop_."  
  
And to Kris's surprise, he did _exactly_ that- struggle finally ceasing as he panted heavily in his arms, form trembling with exertion. Kris allowed himself to breathe, inhaling deeply, and quickly learning that doing so was _very_ much a mistake. Jongin's musky, slightly _sweet_ scent filled his nostrils- amplified tenfold with the sweat clinging to his form, and Kris choked on it- unintentionally dropping Jongin as he took a step back.  
  
Jongin sort of crumpled to the ground- his legs seemingly giving out from beneath him, hands braced on the grass to hold himself upright as he turned his head to _glare_ at him. Jongin had stopped trying to fight, but he wasn't any less angry for it, and Kris _almost_ felt bad.  
  
But not as bad as he would have felt if he'd refused to let him go- which he maybe, _probably_ wanted to refrain from doing. There wasn't anything even remotely _sexy_ about football, about the sweat and grime accumulated while playing the sport out on the field, but the fact still stood that Jongin smelt absolutely _divine._  
  
Both players received a penalty- and Kris was relieved to see that the player on the enemy team wasn't let off any more lightly than Jongin. It had been completely unfair, but football required a degree of professionalism, and Jongin had completely lost that in front of _everyone._  
  
He wasn't really angry with him for it, though- at least, not initially, not until the game ended with them just narrowly winning, and Kris took notice of the slight limp in his step as he grimaced in pain while cradling his hand to his chest.  
  
He'd talk to him later, he reasoned- about to shrug it off as best he could until the tackle- the same tackle that had been intentionally targeting Jongin nearly every play, shoved past him while mumbling something under his breath.  
  
Kris bristled.  
  
"What was that?" His voice held a sort of calmness that he _definitely_ wasn't feeling.  
  
The nameless player, beyond the vague _Kim_ emblazoned on the back of his football jersey, made pause as he turned to face him- eyes narrowed.  
  
"Keep your _bitch_ on a leash, Wu."  
  
Kris had about a thousand and one things to say in reiteration right then- face blank, unreadable- but he said none of them. He remained absolutely, _dangerously_ silent.  
  
The player smirked with his apparent witticism, making to turn back around-  
  
He never got the chance.  
  
In fact, he never _stood_ a chance. He'd gone well and beyond simply _slighting_ Jongin, and that... That was more than enough incentive for Kris to close the distance between them and.. Promptly lose that same professionalism he'd initially been disappointed in Jongin for losing in the first place.

 

 

 

 

He _had_ intended on reprimanding him- he _really_ had, but any lingering desire to do so quickly dissipated when they were finally face to face once more. _Instead_ what came out was, in a tone of voice that probably sounded _too_ gentle, too concerned, “Are you okay?”

 

Jongin looked taken aback, as though anticipating the previously impending shitstorm- remaining silent, for some time, before tentatively answering, “I'm fine.”

 

Kris looked like he wanted to say something more- mouth opening and closing unattractively a few times before he clamped it shut and swallowed dryly. There wasn't much to say, but… That didn't change the fact that he yearned to say something, _anything_ to break the silence. To just… Talk to Jongin.

 

He seemed to sense _something_ lingering in the air,  because Jongin's expression softened minutely, waving his Captain over with a tiny, barely there smile in place.

 

Kris took him up on the silent offer gratefully, almost gingerly seating himself down beside Jongin as his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

 

“What happened?” He found himself asking, equal parts genuinely intrigued as he was genuinely _angry_ with the events that had transpired just one day prior. “What… What did you do to provoke that?”

 

“I didn't _do_ anything,” Jongin responded softly, a frown pulling at his full mouth with the accusation, and Kris's eyes unconsciously followed the movement. “It wasn't my fault…” Jongin continued, a little more meekly- and Kris deflated visibly beside him.

 

“That's not… That wasn't what I was trying to say.” Kris sighed, scrubbing a large hand across his face tiredly, “I'm just…” He trailed off when when he felt fingers trailing over his wrist, eyebrows furrowing heavily as his hand was all but pried away from his face.

 

Jongin held- no, _cradled_ his hand in both of his own, staring down at it intently as he trailed his thumb over his knuckles.

 

“Jongin?” Kris questioned cautiously, registering somewhere in the back of his mind that _maybe_ it was time to pull his hand away. That maybe Jongin holding his hand feeling _good_ wasn't actually a _good_ thing at all.

 

“You hurt your hand,” Jongin stated with a frown, and Kris found himself hunching in on himself with something akin to potent _disappointment_ lingering in the air. He had to remind himself that Jongin had this sort of involuntary effect on _everyone,_ not solely himself.

 

“What happened?” Leave it to Jongin to completely redirect the conversation- but contrary to the norm, it wasn't solely for lack of interest in continuing their previous discussion.

 

“I… Might have punched someone,” Kris shrugged, smiling almost _sheepishly_ beneath Jongin's gaze.

 

“Once?” He appeared doubtful, but the subtle hint of amusement there had Kris relaxing once more.

 

“Maybe a few times. _Not_ a big deal, wouldn't be the first time,” He attempted to shrug it off.

 

“Why?”

 

He stalled, but all it took was one glance into Jongin's imploring eyes for him to spill, “He said something really terrible about you and I just… I don't know, it's stupid.” He chuckled dryly, “I was already upset with him for being such a dick to you, and then he just… Took it one step further, and I snapped.”

 

“I couldn't just… Let him talk about you like that. No way.”

 

A few beats of silence, “Thank you,” Jongin began with a frankly alarming amount of softness, and if _that_ hadn't been enough, he felt lips brush chastely across each bruised knuckle.

 

“Jongin?” He tried, forcing himself to breathe as he suddenly became acutely aware of his heart beating erratically in his chest.

 

Kris admittedly lacked a solid understanding of the push and pull game they shared, but he found himself at ease with it. To be at ease with something he didn't _get,_ was beyond him, but… If it involved Jongin, he found himself being _okay_ with the prospect.

 

 

 

 

 

The semifinals game went on without a hitch- no cocky players trying to taunt Jongin, no major injuries beyond bruises, which came hand in hand with the sport by default. No major penalties against their team, no…. Wrestling in the middle of the football field, or thrown punches.

 

It was far from _flawless,_ but their plays were well executed, and as per usual, Jongin's performance impeccable.

 

But their opponents weren't there for fun, weren't there because they'd get their asses handed to them- their opponents were there because they had qualified to be there. They were there because they had worked equally as hard as their team.

 

It was a challenge- and while not the first, perhaps the momentous of the season.

 

Both teams did well to block passes, to block points being scored that would otherwise give their opponents a lead. They were neck and neck, and it had both the vast majority of the audience, and the players sitting out, on the edge of the bleachers and benches.

 

For a large portion of the game, they were tied, but in the second last quarter, the opposing team had managed to score once more- putting _them_ in the lead, as opposed to the reverse that they'd become accustomed to.

 

Things were looking grim, but it was up to Captain Kris to instill into his team that they had come there to win, because they were very much capable of doing so. He relayed such through a huddle- encouraging his team by reminding them that they deserved to be there, and deserved to win just as much as the other team, because of their prowess on the field.

 

Through a field goal scored by Kyungsoo, they were awarded three more points- and while they were closer to breaking even with the touchdown their opposing team had scored in the third quarter, seeing the time ticking down on the clock was still somewhat disheartening.

 

To make things worse, it had started raining- skies overcast and sun having long gone into hiding.

 

For the first time during the season, the audience and players witnessed Jongin fumble the ball.

 

But it wasn't solely the potential loss of points that had his teammates hearts sinking- they all knew that he'd take it badly, that he was _already_ berating himself for it. Jongin had always felt like he'd had something to prove, to an extent, and there was never room for error. Not in his own mind.

 

If their opponents hadn't been advancing on him, hot on his heels, he would have been able to recover the ball by swiftly scooping it back up and continuing to run- but he didn't have the time for that. In a last ditch effort to ensure he didn't lose the ball after having fumbled it, Jongin threw himself to the ground to curl around the ball- cradling it with his thigh, and upper body.

 

An amateur would have fallen prone on top of it- making them vulnerable to injury as the weight of the players piling on top of them crushed the ball into their abdomen with force- but Jongin knew better, of course.

 

His position didn't deter the advancing players from piling on top of him, though- Kris winced, swallowing dryly as the whistle blew and the other players futilely scrabbled for the ball for a few seconds longer, until the referee blew his whistle once more.

 

The officials extricated them from the pile, the opposing team hoping beyond hopes that one of them had managed to snatch the ball.

 

The crowd cheered as the feature back was uncovered- still safely cradling the ball against his chest, meaning he was still in possession of it.

 

While not completely unharmed, Jongin forced himself to continue- gingerly getting up off of the ground- slightly disoriented, and already sore from the sheer weight of the other players. Kris jogged over to him to ensure that he was okay to continue- attempting to coax him into sitting out for the rest of the game, but ultimately earning a weak punch to the chest, alongside Jongin telling him to piss off.

 

Through one final, risky touchdown, their team scored- a chorus of cheers filling the stadium as the seconds ticked down and the timer buzzed- signalling the end of the game. Their team joined in, with the exception of Jongin, as the audience filed out to get out of the rain- Kris momentarily just as thrilled, until he realized dimly that Jongin was nowhere to be seen.

 

His eyes raked over their surroundings, finding him nowhere amidst the players walking off the field, nor the crowd of his own team, something akin to relief filling him as his eyes fell on who he presumed to be Jongin- who was sitting down in the opponent's end zone, helmet tossed aside.

 

“I'll be right back,” he stated aloud, to anyone who _may_ have been listening, before jogging over to Jongin once more- a bit of a distance, with him being at the end of the football field. When Kris finally reached him, the sky really began to pour- the sun having set, leaving only the dimming artificial lighting in the stadium to direct him.

 

“Jongin?” He tried, thick eyebrows furrowing. Jongin was sitting cross-legged beneath the goal post, head cradled in his hands with his face out of view. Kris warily made to sit down beside him, scooting closer, so that their knees were touching, when Jongin offered no discernable response to his being there.

 

“That was so embarrassing,” Jongin mumbled lowly, self deprecatingly beneath his breath, no amusement to be heard, and Kris barely caught the words. A frown pulled at the Captain's mouth, the familiar sense of foreboding rearing it's head, the same way it always did when Jongin was especially upset about something. Kris’s face fell.

 

Surely he would do well to offer encouragement, to offer words of reassurance- but he found himself at a loss for them.

 

Instead, he let Jongin speak.

 

“This was the second last game of the season. The _second most important_ game, and I _fumbled_ during my play. Your star feature back could have lost you the entire game, and all of our practice until now wouldn't be worth anything.” His voice broke, and Kris’s frown deepened.

 

“I'm sorry,” Jongin muttered weakly, voice suddenly sounding thick, like he was about to cry.

 

He dimly registered that Jongin's upset potentially stemmed from something superficial, like what he was. And that… That made his heart ache even more, because that was _never_ a factor.

 

“How many times has Jongdae fumbled the ball this season? Or Dongwoo? Jongup?” He began, half expecting Jongin to not answer at all, but instead receiving a tentative, “More than once?”

 

“Right. How many times have _you_ fumbled the ball in the entirety of this season, practice included?”

 

“...Once,” He answered with a sigh, still refusing to raise his head.

 

“One time. _One_ time,” He emphasized, chiding, “ _And_ you made a recovery and still won us the game. Honestly, the other players and audience were too focused on how flawlessly you recovered from your fumble to focus on the fact that you fumbled at all.”

 

“...Really?”

 

“You knew _exactly_ what you were doing. That couldn't have been executed better, you were amazing, Jongin. _Really._ ” He cleared his throat, voice softening, some, “Now don't beat yourself up about this. If all anyone cares about is the recovery, then that's all you need to care about, too.”

 

Kris wrapped an arm around Jongin's shoulders in a way that was meant to be comforting, but Jongin almost instantly uncurled from himself and all but _melted_ against him- exhaustion, and upset taking its toll.

 

“Are you shivering?” Kris's eyes narrowed, some, “Why are you sulking out here in the rain? You're going to get sick.”

 

“I hurt myself,” Jongin mumbled, cradling an arm around his midsection, and suddenly his placement made _a lot_ more sense.

 

Kris closed his eyes and released a long breath.

 

“Alright, well…. Let's get you inside,” he swallowed dryly, maneuvering himself around in order to carry him as intended- something he was maybe _too_ okay with. Of course, he did so effortlessly, the beginnings of pride igniting when Jongin relaxed in his arms and burrowed his face against his neck.

 

“You overworked yourself again,” He reprimanded, but with an underlying fondness that was easy to detect. Jongin smiled to himself, decidedly not dignifying his Captain with a response.

 

And then, softly, thoughtlessly, “I don't like seeing you get hurt.”

 

“I think you're getting soft, Captain,” Jongin murmured cheekily, and Kris snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Can't have _cold_ Captain Kris Wu _caring_ , now, can we? What would everyone think?” Kris added in turn, the weight on his chest lightening the further their banter progressed.

 

“Infirmary and _then change_ , or change, and then go to the infirmary?”

 

“I feel sweaty and gross so… I'd like to shower, before we go- it could be nothing.”

 

Kris tried to not linger on the implied _we_.

 

 _Nothing_ turned out to be a huge bruise blooming out just below his ribcage- precisely where the ball would have been pushed into in Jongin's struggle to keep it safe and out of their opponents hands.

 

Kris was speechless, eyes narrowing when Jongin brushed fingers across it and hissed through his teeth. Once he assessed the severity of the damage, he insisted on getting Jongin to the infirmary right then, but Jongin refused.

 

Kris grumbled his discontent.

 

“I'm going to need help,” Jongin stated hesitantly, and Kris paled.

 

“ _Help?”_ He began, tentative as he was with all things unfamiliar to him.

 

“Yes…” Jongin frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Do you want me to get someone? I'm sure having Sehun would-”

 

“Stop rambling and _help_ me,” He shot down with a glare, and Kris felt his stomach twist up as he wordlessly conceded. Rarely was Jongin demanding, and when he was, it was… Always with people he was comfortable with.

 

Kris tried his damnedest not to stare, but was otherwise met with ease.

 

That was, until Jongin handed him the bar of soap after he'd lathered up his front to the best of his ability.

 

“You're kidding,” Kris deadpanned, wanting nothing more than to _not_ be there right then. This…. This was _bad._

 

But he had amusement in his eyes- and Kris was suddenly met with the memory of lips brushing across his bruised knuckles.

 

This… This was strategic. Jongin knew precisely what he was doing, just like he knew Kris wasn't in a position to decline.

 

How would he explain himself?

 

_Sorry, I can't help you because I'm getting turned on and we're both naked and this is inappropriate?_

 

_Sorry, I maybe really want to bone you, and I shouldn't touch you because it will make me want you even more and I know I can't?_

 

Never before had Jongin struck him as _coy_.

 

But then he looked at him, and stated with complete seriousness, “Everywhere.”

 

Kris whimpered internally, expression remaining blank as he did exactly what had been requested of him.

 

His back, his shoulders, his arms, weren't a struggle- managing to _help_ him with a clinical efficiency that even he was shocked by.

 

But then he slipped the bar of soap between his legs, Jongin's breath audibly hitching, and Kris once more made the mistake of breathing in- growing almost lightheaded with the unmistakable _arousal_ clinging to the air; a lethal combination with Jongin's naturally sweet, enticing scent.

 

Kris found himself _panicking_ for the first time in a long time.

 

It would be in their best interest for Kris to extract himself from the situation altogether, to pretend that Jongin _hadn’t_ just moaned softly, and like he himself wasn't achingly hard. But Jongin could scent his arousal even more potently- and he felt a little foggy, but it was with clarity that Jongin _wanted._

 

They had an odd dynamic, but somewhere along the way, Jongin had found himself enamoured with their slightly clumsy, quiet, _shy_ Captain who had the cold, mean exterior that everyone associated _Kris Wu_ with.

 

It was unconventional- they'd completely skipped potential confessions- but he supposed that was part of what made them unique- to not need to verbalize attraction and affection. Actions always spoke louder than words.

 

There were a few things they'd inherited from their wild canid counterparts, and the ability to scent, claim, and _mate_ were all inclusive.

 

“Jongin,” Kris murmured, voice dangerously low. A potential warning. Jongin shuddered.

 

“Do you want-” He began, Jongin cutting him off with a thick, almost desperate, “ _Please.”_

 

Setting the bar of soap aside, he carefully turned Jongin back around to face him- his cheeks flushed for something other than the temperature of the water, cock just as hard as his own. He closed the distance between them, fronts aligned, Jongin's hands finding the back of his neck as their foreheads touched- eyes on Kris's reddened mouth, with Kris’s eyes tightly shut as he took them both into one hand, tentatively, cautiously, this was unexplored territory- shuddering with the soft noise Jongin released in response. His opposite hand found the small of Jongin's back- spanning out across the majority of it.

 

He stroked them both slowly- building up something of a rhythm as he listened carefully to Jongin's sounds to detect what felt best- settling with stroking down, and then twisting his wrist sharply on every upstroke, when Jongin's breath hitched intermittently and he bucked into his hand.

 

The soft hiss of pain he released just after had Kris reminding him to stay still, to let _Kris_ do the work, and Jongin did so with great reluctance.

 

Suddenly, Jongin tugged him down, and his lips were on his own- sloppy, and uncoordinated, but passionate and somehow _perfect_ all the same. Jongin was the one dominating the kiss, his hand fisting in Kris's wet hair as he tipped his head to the side to deepen it, and to prevent their noses from bumping, mouths open, and tongues brushing.

 

It wasn't long at all until Kris's knot started swelling- balls drawing up tight, the sweet scent of not only unclaimed _Omega,_ but _Jongin_ filling his senses. Heavy in the air. He came first, _growling_ Jongin's name into the kiss as he bucked into his own hand, and all it took was Jongin reaching down to curl around the swell near the base of Kris's thick cock for him to follow suit- Jongin nearly whimpering through his intense release as his body shuddered and he clung to Kris to keep himself upright- knees having grown weak.

 

They both panted through the aftermath, Jongin squeezing Kris's knot experimentally and revelling in the sharp keen the action elicited, alongside the frankly astounding amount of cum produced.

 

“Wow,” Jongin breathed a minute later, pressed flush against the Captain's chest, and Kris chuckled, eyes slowly fluttering open.

 

“I agree,” He nodded, stroking a hand through his hair as the other found his waist- protective, reassuring. The water washed away the mess they'd made.

 

“Infirmary?” Kris tried, and Jongin huffed out a laugh before nodding in agreement.

 

 

 

As he was wont to, Jongin made a swift recovery- bruise severe, but healing up nicely with enough rest. By the time their final game came around, he'd be perfectly fine to participate, and that was all Jongin cared about.

 

He was still somewhat embarrassed about his fumble during their previous game, but it strengthened his resolve to _prove_ his worth to everyone during the single most important match of the entire football season. He wanted to leave feeling fulfilled, wanted to finish off the season by wowing the audience and players alike. In Jongin's mind, he _had_ to. There was no more room for error.

 

Things with Kris were surprisingly easy. _Comfortable_. Jongin was so unbelievably comfortable with Kris that it surprised even himself. There was no claim made, no statement that they were dating, or that Kris was courting him, there was just…. Kris and Jongin.

 

And everyone took it at face value. Their _Nini_ _was_ in love, as they'd predicted long before he'd felt the way he did, and that was more than enough for the overprotective team. Kris wanted to protect Jongin just as much as they did, they didn't need any further proof that he _cared_.

 

After he'd, quote on quote, _lost his shit_ on the player that had been targeting Jongin unfairly, they'd gained a further, newfound sort of respect for their odd Captain, especially after learning of the reason.

 

This only added to his mean reputation, of course- but his teammates and friends knew the truth.

 

 

 

 

The stakes were high, and everyone on the field was on high alert. The summer heat was unforgiving- beating down upon the stadium, and it's players, with a vengeance. They'd started the game in high spirits, with a group huddle, short motivational speech from their Captain, and a loud cheer- but no one could deny that things were looking grim.

 

Their team was good- that much was undeniable, but the strongest players could only do so much before leaving it up to the rest of the team through passing the ball, or praying that they make it to the end zone before they got taken down.

 

As Captain, it was his duty to keep a level head- it was something he instilled into himself time and time again, whenever things got terse. Keep a level head, and don't give up- but the scoreboard glaring down at him, mocking him, was frustrating beyond belief. The opposing team was in the lead- faster, and more agile, and ultimately deserving of their placement in the final game.

 

Everyone could detect that their Captain was frustrated, and while they were able to rationalize that it wasn't _personal_ , it didn't make it any easier to know that they were letting him, their team, and their sizeable following down.

 

He couldn't, _wouldn't_ admit that while their team was good, the other team was better- but it was becoming difficult to ignore. Kris couldn't admit defeat- he'd seen far worse odds during his time as a Captain, had seen miraculous recoveries, and it was all he could do to hope for one once more. One when they needed it most.

 

When halftime rolled around, and they still hadn't recovered, Kris was practically _radiating_ upset- helmet momentarily coming off as he made to grab a bottle of water.

 

Before he got the chance, Jongin was wrapping a hand around his wrist and all but dragging him aside- towards the locker rooms, and out of sight of the audience.

 

“What's the matter with you?” Jongin questioned with a deep set frown- apparent foul mood emphasized by the black paint smudged beneath both of his eyes.

 

Kris didn't offer a response beyond the shake of his head and an exasperated sigh- and Jongin withdrew to fold his arms across his chest, looking towards the Captain expectantly.

 

“Is it because we're losing?” He arched an eyebrow, frown deepening when Kris just allowed his eyes to flutter shut before he hung his head.

 

“Why do you have so little faith in us?” He continued, accusatory- cutting Kris off when he was about to protest, “We're here because we deserve to be. Because we've won just as many games as they have- what makes them better than us? Everyone out on that field can read you like an open book, and it's giving our opponents leverage.”

 

Never before had Kris thought he'd be pulled aside and _reprimanded_ by one of his players, _let alone_ Jongin.

 

But to Jongin, football was his _life._

 

 _“_ Don't focus on the score, focus on your position. Focus on directing your team. On strategizing. This isn't a one man team.”

 

“I don't want to lose,” Kris finally muttered weakly- and Jongin made pause, expression softening.

 

“This is the last game. This is _the_ game. This is what we've been working towards for the entire season. The odds look bad, and I know… I know I shouldn't get angry, but our performance as a team is making it hard not to.”

 

“Our performance as a team is suffering because of your attitude. You _need_ to calm down,” Jongin tried, eyes searching, imploring. He stepped in closer to wrap a hand around the back of his neck- eyes meeting, “Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Kris conceded, defeated, and Jongin took him by surprise by tugging him down so that their faces were level- and then the smaller man's mouth was on his own. It was almost _laughable_ how quickly the tension melted out of his shoulders, if not for the fact that that was precisely what Kris needed right then.

 

Jongin's fingers curled in his hair to scratch at his scalp- the other sliding up to cup his jaw, and the barest sensation of skin on skin had Kris sighing into the kiss before tilting his head to the side.

 

He'd expected something chaste- something quick, an incentive, a promise for more, but what he got instead was his feature back pushing him up against the nearest wall the moment his hands found Jongin's waist. Jongin groaned into the kiss when Kris pulled him closer- and Kris had to break it and push Jongin back, some- taking in his panting, flushed face, a sheepish smile on Jongin's full mouth.

 

“Later.” Jongin promised breathlessly, and Kris allowed his head to fall back against the wall with a dull thud as he groaned with the imagery.

 

The pair made it back to their team on the sidelines, and Kris downed a bottle of water like he'd originally intended- infinitely more at ease, after Jongin's little… Pep talk. The squad internally breathed a collective sigh of relief- having been sure that they'd be reamed out come halftime.

 

“What did you do?” Baekhyun questioned, eyes narrowed, suspicious with the self-satisfied expression on the face of the team's baby.

 

“Talked to him,” He shrugged.

 

“Talked?” He tried, eyes narrowing even further, relenting only because Kyungsoo approached.

 

Near the end of halftime, both their coach and Captain gathered them all together to relay their battle plan- they could make a recovery from their deficit, but they'd need to _really_ work for it. Through encouraging rather than reprimanding, the boost in morale was significant- the team brimming with excitement once more

 

The newfound energy caught their opponents off guard, but the audience and announcers were pleasantly surprised. By the end of the third quarter, they'd managed to nearly make it a tie- with fifteen minutes left on the clock, they could make it by preventing the opposing team from scoring and going for an easy field goal. Not the most glamorous of techniques- but it would be fair, and still earn them their win.

 

But a few minutes in, the opposing team’s running back managed to sneak through, evade their tackles and linebackers, and score a touchdown- garnering six points, followed by an additional one by kicking off for the extra singular point the play earned.

 

Things were terse, once more, but this time, Kris didn't allow himself to get angry- the chances of coming out on top were looking slim to none, but they didn't lose hope. Kris _did_ have absolute faith in his team, and didn't doubt that they were trying their hardest.

 

Through Kyungsoo being tackled out of bounds in their own end zone, they managed to score a safety- an additional two points tacked onto their lower, but steadily rising score.

 

The minutes ticked down- and the noteworthy point difference was becoming more and more of a potentially irresolvable issue by the second.

 

With three minutes to spare, Kris opted to change up the play before the new one began- switching out a few players to potentially help with what would likely be the final play.

 

The only way for them to win would be for them to score a touchdown, and then take the risky two point conversion instead of the extra one point kickoff that was taken most frequently. If they were to go with the guaranteed extra point, they'd make it a tie- if they took the riskier method, they'd win, and if they failed to complete the point conversion, they'd lose altogether.

 

It had a 44% success rate, but failure wasn't an option.

 

When Kris passed to Jongin at the beginning of the play, the opposing team’s linemen were closing in on him before he got the chance to run the length of the field himself- requiring him to pass or risk losing the ball.

 

He threw the ball towards one of the wide receivers and hoped for the best- running along the field once the linebackers stopped rushing him- the back of his Jersey told him that it was Baekhyun carrying the ball. Baekhyun, who had a tendency to fumble the ball, but was easily among the quickest players on the team.

 

Their own cornerbacks couldn't quite catch up with Baekhyun's speed, but ran along the length of the field to block the tackles from advancing further.

 

Baekhyun passed upfield to Kyungsoo when the opposing team’s offensive tackle neared, narrowly evading being taken down. The seconds ticked down, a minute and a half had passed, and Kyungsoo made into the endzone with time to spare.

 

The crowd erupted into a chorus of cheers and shouts- and Kyungsoo threw his fist in the air- bumping chests with the players who had sprinted to the end zone to catch up with him, practically _radiating_ pride.

 

Once it was announced that they'd be taking the two point conversion, the team lined up to run a play three yards from the opponents goal line- Kris threw the ball, and held his breath while hoping for the best.

 

Jongin was in the opponents’ endzone in seconds- the defense advancing on him in an attempt to prevent a successful catch, but Jongin ducked just in time, before lunging to catch the ball.

 

The crowd, and team erupted into a chorus of cries and cheers once more- but this time, even louder.

 

Jongin landed flat on his ass, but _still_ managed to catch the ball- getting to his feet and waving it in the air to boast as the crowd roared.

 

The play granted them a successful two point conversion- meaning that, in combination with the touchdown, they now had one point more than the opposing team.

 

With less than a minute to spare, they didn't manage to execute another full play before the timer buzzed- Minseok taking down the wide receiver before they had the chance to make it close to the end zone and score.

 

While _barely_ , they had won. Joy filled the air- the team all huddling together and slapping each other on the backs as their helmets came off and they laughed and spoke too quickly in their excitement for anyone to really understand one another- all in celebration of their well deserved win.

 

Jongin beamed, infectious as ever, and suddenly Kris could hardly keep the smile off of his face, either- although attempting to school himself for the sake of appearances. He was fighting a losing battle.

 

Only minutes later, amidst the excited chatter, Jongin curled a hand around Kris's wrist, expression indecipherable. He furrowed his brows, but when Jongin started pulling him along, the _'later,’_ he'd promised nearly a half hour before quickly resurfaced.

 

They stopped by the locker rooms to change and grab their bags, leaving their gear behind and stowed away, but were on their way again only shortly thereafter.

 

The rest of the team intended on going out to celebrate and drink- not something either of them were _opposed_ to, as a rule, but given that they'd each attended nearly every outing until now, Jongin decided that _hanging out_ with the guys wasn't much of a priority. Not with the alternative in sight.

 

The hand once more curled around his wrist slipped down to fit against his own- fingers twining together naturally. Intimately. Cooling his head and offering a sort of clarity he hadn't realized he'd lost.

 

Jongin's pace slowed, allowing the pair to walk comfortably side by side.

 

And Kris found that it was _easy._

 

It was _easy_ remaining in companionable silence with Jongin. It was _easy_ just holding his hand, with neither party feeling the need to say a word. Jongin had always been _quiet_ , and Kris had always found that it was a welcome reprieve from their typically loud and rambunctious teammates.

 

It was Jongin's dorm that they found themselves in front of, some minutes later. Hot, and still slightly sweaty from their game- it should have been a turn off, but Jongin's sweet, heady scent was only given further emphasis, and it was suddenly anything but.

 

Kris could practically _taste_ Jongin's nervousness in the air, the moment they stepped into the dorm, door shutting silently behind them. They'd never gone past lingering touches, and the single instance of them getting each other off in the shower. Kris found it difficult to decipher where, exactly, he stood, and he didn't want to risk pushing Jongin out of his comfort zone.

 

But before his self-doubt could take hold, Jongin was pulling him down for a kiss once more- a continuation of where they'd broken off earlier, if the intensity of it was any indication. Kris groaned lowly against his mouth, hands finding his waist once more, and _this_ time, Jongin backed him onto his bed- legs hitting the edge of it, forcing him to fall back onto it.

 

Unabashedly, Jongin started peeling off his clothing- sighing in relief when the cool air of the dorm hit his heated skin.

 

“You too,” He urged as he pushed his pants down his legs and stepped out of them- forgoing the use of underwear in his earlier haste to get changed. Kris swallowed dryly, inhaling shakily as he made to do the same- albeit a _little_ less confidently. They'd seen each other nude _countless_ of times, but with the promise of something _more_ hanging in the air, things suddenly took on an entirely different tone.

 

The slightly awkward nature of his Captain resurfaced, and Jongin couldn't help but find it endearing as he stepped forward to assist him. He tugged his shirt off over his head in one swift motion, humming appreciatively as his eyes raked over Kris's defined chest. Predatory.

 

 _Predatory_ was perhaps the most accurate way he could describe Jongin's behavior- he knew what he wanted, and he _fully_ intended on getting it. Somehow, the words _predator_ and _Omega_ didn't quite match up- but Jongin had _always_ been something of a unique case in that regard.

 

Next came his pants, and Jongin was climbing into his lap- naked skin pressed flush against naked skin, Jongin's hips directly above his hardening cock. Kris shuddered, fire pooling low in his gut at an almost alarming rate.

 

Jongin kissed him again, Kris winding his arms around his waist before sliding down to rest on his hips, groaning lowly against his mouth.

 

But it seemed as though Jongin had no intention of taking it slow- not as he rolled his hips down, whining into the kiss when the older man’s hard cock slipped directly between his cheeks. Kris swore internally and broke away from the kiss to take a deep breath to steel himself.

 

Because Jongin was most _definitely_ wet- slick coating his cock and dripping onto his thighs, his scent amplified tenfold.

 

Kris ducked forward to run his nose along the length of Jongin's neck- breathing him in before mouthing at his neck, teeth grazing his unmarked skin. “I want you so badly,” Kris murmured quietly, voice husky, and Jongin gasped in response, rolling his hips down once more, the head of the Alpha’s cock nudging against his hole.

 

“ _God,”_ Kris began with a groan, astounded, “You're already so wet- how… How long have you wanted this? How long have you been waiting?”

 

“Long enough,” Jongin huffed, decidedly unimpressed, “But if you’d like to keep talking instead of fucking me, I'm sure someone would gladly-” His sassy retort died in his throat when Kris lifted his hips to slap the head of his length against his entrance a few times- teasingly pushing against it, but not quite breaching- revelling in the way Jongin was leaking even _more_ slick with the prospect of being properly filled in sight.

 

Kris managed to easily push two of his long, thick digits inside of Jongin's tight body- muscles giving easily around the sudden intrusion, and Jongin cried out sharply, all but clinging to Kris, now, with his face buried in his neck, arms thrown over his shoulders. It was almost involuntarily that he found himself rocking down onto them in an attempt to get them _deeper_ , “More,” Jongin demanded, voice muffled, “ _Please,”_ He continued, always minding his manners, even in the heat of the moment.

 

The third digit was a bit of a squeeze, but Jongin was so _pliant_ and relaxed that he managed to comfortable pump the three fingers in and out of his body rapidly,  eliciting moans and gasps from the omega in his lap.

 

But Kris was still going too slow for Jongin's liking, and Kris found himself speechless as the younger man reached around to shove his hand away in favor of grasping his cock and abruptly sinking down onto it- a moan of relief escaping him while Kris hissed his name sharply. Jongin's inner muscles wrapped around him like a vice, and Kris had to take a moment to gather his bearings to prevent himself from knotting too early, although the swell at the base of his cock was most definitely already there.

 

There was no adjustment period, no “stay still,” because the second his ass met with the tops of Kris's thighs, bottoming out inside of him, he was lifting himself back up, only to allow the weight of his body to sink him down once more. Somewhat stuttered, initially, gradually Jongin built up a relatively steady pace- not _fast,_ but unforgiving, and it was all Kris could do to hold onto the omega for dear life as he rode him, seemingly effortlessly, but not rehearsed. The _unsure_ nature still lingered, and it went without question that Jongin was relying purely on instinct, on gut impulse, to guide him.

 

Panting, and sweaty, and _magnificent_ on top of him- eyes clenched shut, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, nails biting into Kris's skin. Never would Kris have thought that he'd find himself at the mercy of an Omega- not just because he was an Alpha, but because of his much larger, and stronger stature.

 

 _This_ is what Jongin could do to him. Reduce him to this desperate, painfully aroused mess, where he found himself wanting nothing more than to please the man above him. He had to force himself into action, when Jongin's thighs trembled noticeably- pace slowing, some, with the younger man released a frustrated growl from low in his throat before he stilled. Bracing his feet on the mattress, Kris took hold of Jongin's hips and guided him up to hold him in place as he slammed his hips upwards- jolting the smaller man's body harshly and earning a sharp keen.

 

Adjusting his grip, Kris took over entirely- thrusting into him as hard as he could on every upthrust, and taking the breathy, high sounds Jongin was releasing as further encouragement. Fueling him.

 

Jongin was _loud_ , Kris registered dimly- wouldn't doubt that people in the surrounding rooms could hear him with perfect clarity, but in that moment, all he cared about was that Jongin was enjoying himself, and was vocal in his appreciation.

 

It was commendable, how long Kris had held out, given that he had been _this_ close to knotting early the _moment_ Jongin sat down on his cock- he mentally gave himself a pat on the back, but the thought was fleeting, because the familiar molten heat in his gut was rising, expanding outwards, cock throbbing inside of the smaller man's body, and he was only _seconds_ away from getting locked inside of him.

 

“Jongin, Jongin-” He began, and the Omega answered with a soft whine, Kris's pace faltering, “Are you… Can I….” He trailed off with a frustrated hiss, the words not coming easily to him through the haze- but when he paused, holding Jongin still to prevent him from sinking down onto his knot, the Omega seemed to find some clarity.

 

“Yes. _Yes,”_ He began impatiently, “You can, it's… It's fine- I'm on-” Jongin cut himself off with a surprised yelp as Kris let go of him- the weight of his body dragging him down for the final time- knot already expanding to an almost unmanageable size.

 

Cock now effectively stuck inside of him for an indefinite amount of time, Kris's knot nudging, and expanding against his prostate was enough to shove Jongin over the edge, coming between them with a sharp gasp-

 

Kris felt pain bloom in his shoulder, but as Jongin's muscles spasmed around him, the pure, unadulterated pleasure that washed over him, was a sufficient distraction, knot throbbing inside of the Omega’s tight, hot body as he followed suit- coming _hard,_ where a he could do was cling to Jongin and gasp through it, both of their bodies trembling.

 

Slowly, but surely, the pair came down room their conjoined high- both panting heavily, both utterly exhausted, with the Alpha's length jerking inside of him intermittently to release more cum- filling, and effectively marking Jongin as his own.

 

“Oh my _God,”_ Jongin began, seemingly aghast, and Kris released a noise of inquiry, eyebrows furrowing at the way Jongin covered his mouth as if he'd committed some terrible misdeed with that very thing, before following his line of sight.

 

“Oh…” He began intelligently, reaching up with one hand to prod at the mark on his shoulder with a soft hiss, fingers coming away clean, and they both simultaneously uttered a sigh of relief.

 

“You didn't break the skin, we're good,” Kris reassured hoarsely, the Omega draping himself forward onto him and urging him to lie down, allowing him to do the same.

 

“Guess you'll have to try harder, next time,” Kris teased lowly, a deep laugh reverberating through his chest when Jongin pinched his arm in retaliation.

 

“ _Next time_ ,” Jongin echoed thoughtfully, humming in content as Kris's arms wrapped around him tightly.

 

  
  
Jongin’s convenient, painless heats lasted just about as long as his unmated status did. What had previously acted as a deterrent and suppressant was in actuality just a strong form of constantly administered contraceptive- and while it would continue to act as a contraceptive, that soon became its sole use.  
  
It seemed that Kris marking him, and Jongin reciprocating his mark in turn had almost _solidified_ the need to be mated- had sent off a signal through his body that there was someone now guaranteed to take care of him, and the years upon years of suppressed heats seemingly hit him full force all at once.  
  
It wasn’t instantaneous, but rather, it snuck up on them both- taking them off guard nearly a full week afterwards, and while Kris wasn’t at all opposed to aiding him, he was certain that he’d die by the time his heat _finally_ ended. The usual three or four days had inflated to a full week- albeit, with highs and lows- beginning with a slow, gradual crescendo and then suddenly hitting it’s climax just two days in.  

 

But of course, Kris wouldn’t even consider leaving his side for the duration- not any longer than was absolutely necessary, of course.  
  
He was nearly incoherent, when the worst of it struck- to the point where he found it difficult to formulate words, let alone full sentences. He hadn’t been reduced to the point of tears, or desperate begging, but his discomfort had been made abundantly clear by the way Kris had woken up to him on, more than one occasion, curled into himself and shaking his head adamantly _no_ when Kris had attempted to coax him out of it- relenting only with the safety of having Kris’s body pressed against his own, skin to skin, registered to his hazy brain.

 

It was a first for both of them- Jongin in pain, and Kris feeling utterly helpless knowing that there was so little he could do to ease his suffering, however temporary it was.  
  
But the intimacy shared, and the connection made for such a prolonged period of time was priceless.  
  
It wasn’t anything at all like what _either_ of them had imagined- as Jongin himself had just about as much experience with actual heats as Kris did. It wasn’t sexy, at least not initially, not with the utter desperation clinging to the air, but he couldn’t deny how ridiculously enticing Jongin’s scent was, couldn’t deny the draw he felt to him, or the fact that his own instincts were overtaking him- but it ultimately worked in his favor.  
  
The first and second days were somewhat mild- no different than their usual bedroom behaviour- not slow, but not overly fast, either- steady, deep thrusts that had Jongin’s toes curling into the bedsheets- cries muffled against Kris’s mouth, or skin, with the Alpha moving on top of him, fitting perfectly between his legs.  
  
The third and fourth were the worst of it- Jongin rendered practically speechless, beside short whimpers and whines- eyes clenched shut, skin unbearably hot to the touch- fever igniting the surface of his skin, but after the stupor faded, some, with the reassurance that his mate, that his _Kris_ was there for him, and had no intention of going anywhere, the Alpha’s concern and worry laden in the air… The sheer intensity of their fucking, the rough, fast pace of Kris pounding into him- slick coating his thighs and the lewd sounds intermingling with their moans and grunts, left them both _covered_ in an indefinite amount of marks left from both nails and teeth- Kris bearing the worst of it, with Jongin’s nails practically imbedded into his shoulders, and biceps, a spattering of hickeys and bitemarks adorning his neck and chest. While Kris’s large hands had pressed harsh bruises into his hips, and thighs- a few possessive marks of his own left along the column of Jongin’s neck.

When it became clear, through some rearranging, that Jongin being on his hands and knees allowed Kris to fuck into him more deeply- allowing them both a favorable amount of control in terms of pace, and harshness- Kris’s knot pushing against his walls in the most _delicious_ of ways, he nearly refused to allow his Alpha to take him in any other position.  
  
Not until Kris forcibly turned them over so that Jongin was on top of him, instead- thighs bracketing Kris’s hips, the Alpha’s cock brushing against his prostate _perfectly,_ and Jongin felt like he was in heaven- pace unrelenting, to the point where he was _still_ trying to gain friction, trying to grind down against him, to get his cock _deeper_ , even after Kris’s knot had locked them firmly together. It took the Alpha drawing him down into a rough kiss, holding him in place, for his efforts to cease.  
  
The fifth and final day contrasted sharply with the ones previous- pace _soft,_ and slow, but no less passionate. The fifth day brought deep, intense kisses, Jongin on his back, with Kris trapped between his thighs- the omega’s legs wrapped around his hips, his arms thrown around his broad shoulders, with one of the Alpha’s large hands gripping his waist, the other caressing and teasing every inch of exposed skin he possibly could. The fifth day brought tears to Jongin’s eyes for a seemingly indiscernible reason- but Kris hushed him and reassured him before he even got the chance to feel embarrassed or to apologize. His heat finally ended, finally relented when the mated pair came almost simultaneously- Kris spilling deep inside of him for the umpteenth time, sealed in place, and by the time they were separated again, it was over.  
  
Jongin’s legs had gone weak- understandably so- but it wasn’t the first time Kris had assisted him in showering- even if he had all but refused the days prior- Kris needing to bodily _haul_ him into the washroom to get him to; Kris having been somewhat uncomfortable with slick and cum seemingly _everywhere,_ but he was easily persuaded with the promise of more sex, however counterintuitive.  
  
The sixth day, Jongin slept so long that Kris had called up a few friends in a panic- scowling and nearly hanging up when Baekhyun had laughed, but calming down again once he had assured him that, since it had been so long since Jongin had experienced an _actual_ heat, it was perfectly normal.

 

By the end of the week, the pair were somehow even _more_ inseparable than they had been before- able to work together flawlessly, and without distraction. It was commendable, really, with their respective placements on the football team.  
  
Scarcely a day went by without the duo sharing a bed- Jongin tucked safely against his warm, Kris’s arms offering him a definite sense of security each and every night. They were so in love that it was almost _sickening_ to their friends, but ultimately, they were happy that they had each found someone so undeniably _perfect_ for one another.


End file.
